


[Podfic] Five of Wako's Fantasies (Listed in No Particular Order)

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: Fantasizing, Getting Together, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: It's only natural—being a young girl in love with two guys that should be in love with each other as well—to fantasize once in a while.
Relationships: Agemaki Wako/Shindou Sugata/Tsunashi Takuto
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Five of Wako's Fantasies (Listed in No Particular Order)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five of Wako's Fantasies (Listed in No Particular Order)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532037) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Length:** 00:12:32

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Driver/Five%20of%20Wako's%20Fantasies%20\(Listed%20in%20No%20Particular%20Order\).mp3) (8.4 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Driver/Five%20of%20Wako's%20Fantasies%20\(Listed%20in%20No%20Particular%20Order\).m4b) (8.9 MB)

  



End file.
